Circles Helpfile
Other: circles Circles are getherings of people with similar interests, they range from casual ones such as a group of friends, to highly organised and powerful groups such as the initiative or wolfram and hart. Each circle has an alignment, good circles are dedicated to the fight against evil. evil circles are dedicated to the fight against good, and neutral circles are not dedicated to anything. Evil or good people could be in neutral circles, and indeed a neutral circle could be quite evil, but it is not a circle who's goal is to partipate in the battle between good and evil. typing 'circle list' will show you the top three good and evil circles. Each circle can also have several different political types: Democracy - each member can vote for a leader by means of circle vote at the end of the month if a member has more votes than the leader they will become the new leader. Dictatorship - The leader can never be deposed unless they step down or become inactive Communal - All members are leaders, cannot participate in the good and evil war though. Dominance - Whoever bests the leader in combat will become the new leader. Reputation - Whoever has the highest reputation becomes the leader. To create a circle you need to type circle create Align is good, neutral or evil. Type is dictatorship, democracy, dominance or communal name is one word without color used to reference your circle, eg for the initiative it would likely be initiative. Short is the full color name of your circle and can be a few words long such as: The Initiative You can be in up to three circles at once Once a circle is created, circle join can join new people to your circle. circle leave will allow you to leave your current circle, and circle banish Will allow leaders to kick out members. Circle info will show some basic information about your circle, and circle roster will show all members of your circle. Circle roster will show you all the people in your circle Circle description allows a leader to set the circles desc, circle descs are IC and should explain what the circle is, consists of, in an RP sense, not include details like, "looking for high level witches" note: if your desc is less than 500 characters long, your reputation will increase slower. circle research lets anybody read the description of another circle. Circle leadership will allow you to change the leadership type of your circle. Circle promote/demote will allow a leader to set other people in the circle to be capable of joining. Circle tribute will allow you to set which circles you devote reputation to. The top ranking circles of both good and evil will become dominant, that will mean all their members will receive small stat bonuses, and their leaders will recieve much larger stat bonuses. circle pledge will allow you to pledge your circle to another one, making them stronger at your expense. However they may make you one of their children circles through circle adopt . Children circles recieve smaller stat bonuses from their parents so if you're parent is the dominant good or evil clan you'll get some bonuses, and lesser bonuses if your parent's parent is the dominant circle or if they have several children circles. circle pledge none will set you to not be pledge to any circle. For democracies, circle vote will allow you to change preferences. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Helpfiles